


He Calls Himself the Winter Soldier

by shewritesall



Series: Marvel Short Stories [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Snow, Snow Day, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, falcon - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Sam, Bucky, and Steve have a snow adventure. Bucky should definitely not have been called the 'winter' anything.Inspired by a post from Tumblr user imaginebucky after anon sent in a prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky had never been so excited to see snow.  When he woke up in the morning to see nearly a foot of snow had fallen from the blizzard overnight and it was still snowing, he had done a happy dance in his room.  Apparently he'd been loud about it, too, because Sam yelled at him to stop.  Bucky just jumped harder, purposely shaking the walls.  He stopped when Steve told him to.  By then, though, all three of them were awake.  Bucky was the first in the kitchen, so he made the coffee and happily watched the large snow flakes fall from the sky.  It had been a long time since he's been able to play in the snow.  Now that he was free of Hydra, he had every intention of enjoying the snow. 

"Someone's happy,"  Steve said, pouring himself some coffee.  Bucky nodded with a smile. 

"It's snowing,"  Bucky said, sounding like a little kid on Christmas.  Sam wasn't as amused as Steve was. 

"Haven't you seen snow before?"  he asked dryly.  Bucky glared at him but refused to let him ruin his happy day. 

"I'm going to make snow angels,"  Bucky stated factually.  Steve smiled.  "And lots of snow men.  We should have a snow ball fight!  And go sledding!" 

"I know a great sledding hill!"  Steve exclaimed.  Sam sighed.  He just wanted to stay in and have a nice, relaxing December morning.  Unfortunately, he knew he would be forced to go out in the snow with them.  Steve wouldn't let him stay inside. 

"We should use your shield for a sled,"  Bucky suggested.  Steve frowned, obviously not thrilled about the idea.  "Come on, it would be a great sled.  I bet it would go real fast." 

"I don't know, Buck,"  Steve said, scratching the back on his head.  Bucky gave him puppy dog eyes and Steve glared at him.  "Don't do that!  Don't you give me that look!" 

"Please, Stevie?"  Bucky asked sadly.  "I haven't been sledding in forever.  Hydra wouldn't let me."  The mention of Hydra is what seemed to make Steve cave.  He sighed and dropped his head.  Then he nodded and looked back up at Bucky. 

"Fine,"  he agreed.  "We can take my shield sledding."  Bucky cheered, pumping his fist in the air.  He finished his coffee and made himself some toast and eggs.  Once they had all eaten, they found winter jackets, gloves, and semi-waterproof pants.  Bucky grabbed boots and wool socks, tugging them on and wrapping a scarf around his neck.  He tucked it into his jacket then zipped it up.  He grabbed a hat and waited impatiently for Steve and Sam to get dressed.  After they were both bundled up, Steve grabbed his shield.  They walked down the street to the nearby park.  It had a steep hill, perfect for sledding. 

"Snow angel!"  Bucky yelled, dropping into the snow perfectly.  The light powder flew up and hit Sam.  He sputtered, trying to bat it out of his face.  Bucky grinned, happily moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel while Sam glared at him.  Steve set his shield down and joined Bucky on the ground.  After much convincing, Sam followed suit.  After deciding whose snow angel was the best (they all tied for first place), they decided to make snow men. 

"Largest one wins,"  Sam declared.  Bucky raced after him, packing a ball of snow and rolling it on the ground.  Steve laughed then joined in.  They ended up using almost all the snow in the park to make the bases for their snow men, so they were forced to make abnormally small middles and heads.  Sam's did end up being the biggest and Bucky grumbled about it the whole time, claiming he cheated and stole snow from his section of the park. 

"We didn't have sections, Buck,"  Steve reminded him.  Bucky rolled his eyes, packing a snow ball casually.  Before Steve could realise what was happening, Bucky hurled the snow ball at Sam.  He hit Sam perfectly in the back of the head and burst into laughter when Sam yelled.  Snow went down his back, freezing his neck and causing him to jump around. 

"Cold!"  he screamed, trying to get the snow off his back.  He bent over, packed a snow ball, then threw it at Bucky.  Bucky ducked and the snow hit Steve in the face.  Steve stood there, eyes closed, and took a deep breath.  Both Sam and Bucky watched him closely, wondering how he would react. 

"Alright,"  he said calmly, using his Captain America voice.  Bucky and Sam gave each other worried looks.  Was Steve going to ground them again?  "This is war,"  Steve cried, quickly making up a snowball and throwing it and Bucky.  The three rushed to make snow balls, hurling them at each other.  Bucky hit Steve back then turned to hit Sam.  Sam had been trying to hit him, though, and his snowball exploded in Bucky's face.  He yelled out in protest, wiping the snow from his face and running towards Sam, screaming as he did so. 

"Steve!  Help me!"  Sam screamed, running away from Bucky.  He was no match for the super soldier, though. 

Bucky jumped on his back, causing him to fall to the ground.  Sam screamed bloody murder and Bucky covered his face in snow.  Sam tried to pack a snow ball, but struggled with the constant snow being put on his face.  Steve rushed to Sam's aid, making up dozens of snow balls then throwing them rapid fire at Bucky.  Eventually Bucky got off Sam and turned to hit Steve with snow balls.  Sam got off the ground and joined Steve in attacking Bucky.  Bucky ran to higher ground, climbing on top of the playground and hiding behind the plastic walls, only looking over to throw a snowball at Sam or Steve. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Sam and Steve beat Bucky at the snow ball fight, they decided to try sledding.  Bucky grabbed Steve's shield and hiked to the top of the hill.  Sam pulled out his phone and opened the camera.  He zoomed in on Bucky at the top of the hill.  Steve was completely unaware of Sam's actions, watching Bucky as he walked up to where he wanted to start his sledding adventure.  Bucky spotted Sam recording and waved wildly at the camera.  Sam waved back, not taking his eyes off the camera.  Bucky carefully sat down in the sled, keeping himself at the top of the hill.  He crossed his legs, pulling them inside the shield then peering over the hill. 

"Ready?"  Bucky yelled.  Sam gave him a thumbs up and Steve yelled back that they were.  Bucky scooted forward and started down the hill.  The shield quickly picked up speed and pretty soon Bucky was shrieking at the top of his lungs.  His eyes were wide and he was clutching the edges of the shield tightly.  Sam was laughing, struggling to keep his phone camera steady as Bucky flew past them, the horror one his face showing up perfectly on Sam's camera. 

"He's going to crash!"  Steve exclaimed, watching as Bucky flew towards the street and the house across it.  Bucky must have realised this too, because he threw himself off the shield, skidding across the street as the shield flew up into the air.  It sailed over the house and Steve heard it crash on the street behind them and grimaced.  Sam stopped his video so he could laugh.  Steve ran down the half of the hill they had climbed, rushing over to make sure Bucky was okay.  He groaned, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. 

"That was terrifying,"  he muttered.  Steve reached his side, asking him if he was injured at all.  Once he was sure Bucky was fine, he started to yell at him. 

"You idiot!"  he exclaimed.  Bucky smiled, small at first then it grew.  "No!  This isn't funny!  You could have died."  Bucky was laughing by now, struggling to sit up as he laughed.  Sam reached the two, catching his breath from his own laughter.  When he saw Bucky laughing, he started laughing again. 

"Dude, that was hilarious,"  Sam gasped, leaning over to avoid falling over.  "I got it all on video." 

"Send it to me,"  Bucky grinned.  Steve glared at them both. 

"You could have been hurt!"  he told Bucky.  He turned to Sam and pointed at Bucky.  "He could have been hurt!" 

"I'm fine, Steve,"  Bucky said.  Steve sighed.  "Come on, let's go get your shield."  Bucky and Sam walked ahead of Steve, heading down the street to the next cross road.  Sam sent the video to Bucky after showing it to him.  The two erupted into more laughter and Steve just frowned at them both.  Why couldn't they take things seriously? 

"There it is,"  Sam said, pointing to the shield.  Bucky jogged over to it and picked it up.  It wasn't even scratched.  He returned to Sam and Steve, carrying the shield as though it was his own. 

"I want to do that again,"  Bucky stated.  Steve's eyes widened and he shook his head, reaching for the shield.  Bucky twisted to it was out of his reach, running to Sam's other side to get away from Steve. 

"Nuh uh,"  Sam said.  "I get to try it first."  Bucky nodded and ran with Sam up to the top of the hill.  Steve knew he could catch them, but he didn't bother trying.  He resumed his watching from the swing set, sitting on a swing and watching as Sam and Bucky walked up to the top of the hill.  Bucky set the shield on the ground and held onto it while Sam climbed in. 

"Hold on tight,"  Bucky informed him.  Sam nodded and grabbed the sides of the shield tightly.  "You can't steer, so just bail before you reach the street." 

"Got it,"  Sam said.  He shifted slightly then grinned.  "Send me off!"  Bucky gave him a shove over the hill and Sam let out a whoop as he sailed down the hill.  The shield picked up speed again and he shrieked, both terrified and thrilled. 

"Sam!  Steer!"  Steve yelled, eyes widening as Sam flew towards him.  Sam opened his eyes to see he was headed straight towards Steve.  His cry of excitement quickly turned into one of fear. 

"I can't!"  he screamed.  Steve jumped off the swing, pulling it out of Sam's way.  Sam shot past them, hitting Steve's ankles on the way through.  Steve toppled over, accidentally hitting Sam in the face.  He screamed again and hit the park fence.  He bounced off and into the snow.  The shield flew up and landed centimetres from his head.  Bucky could be heard laughing from the top of the hill.  He doubled over, stumbling forward.  He was laughing so hard he ended up toppling over and rolling down the hill.  He managed to stop himself and sat up.  All three simultaneously groaned from their spots on the ground. 

"No more shield sledding,"  Steve said.  Sam nodded then groaned, raising a hand to his sore neck. 

"No more shield sledding,"  Sam agreed. 


End file.
